Whatever Happened To Freddy Jones?
by rockerchik777
Summary: Everyone is there but him. They need him, or else they don't get paid. They try to figure out the answer to that all important question: Whatever happend to Freddy Jones? Okay the summary sucks, but just read it! Rated for drug use and language.


Okay guys, I'm starting my spectacular new story now, despite being in the middle of Noise From Upstairs (which you had all better read!). I just was getting a lot of ideas today, so I wanted to start this before I lost those ideas. This chapter won't be as long as all the other chapters, because it's just an introduction.-

The room was small and it seemed even smaller because it was filled with people. Zack looked around at all the people that he hadn't seen in so long. Each one of them was talking to someone else, and it appeared that he was the only one without a buddy. His soda was so cold that it was making his hand numb, and he looked to find a place to set it down, but there were no tables in the room, just some chairs set up in a circle.

Suddenly, from behind, he felt someone grab his shoulders. The drink flew from his hand and onto the floor. Somebody seemed to be cleaning it up, but he wasn't looking at that; he was looking at Katie. She was standing there with a huge grin on her face, and long sleeves despite the extreme August heat.

"Zackie!" she yelled, using a nickname which he had actually never been called before in his entire life. She pulled him into a hug and started talking rapidly.

"So do you think this whole thing is going to work out? I mean, I really hope it does because I need the money and I really need to get out. I mean, it was really lucky that they let me out for this and they promised they would let me go on tour if we go on tour so I really hope we go on tour and-"

Zack cut her off. "Woah, woah, woah, Katie! Who is 'they'?"

"Oh, well, you know, 'they' is 'they'," and she lowered her voice at this point, "Actually, 'they' is the rehab people. I'm in rehab. Doesn't that suck?"

"What are you in for?"

She was still whispering as she answered. "Heroin."

"Katie! I thought you were afraid of needles!"

"Well, it was just a little bit of pain, and then I felt like Jesus' son, just like the Velvet Underground told me I would. Except, well, I'm a girl. So I guess I felt like Jesus' daughter. But I'm getting off of it. That's why I'm in rehab. Isn't that a fun little story?"

"You seem kind of bubbly for a heroin addict."

"They've got me on that heroin substitute shit. The kind that's just as addictive but doesn't get you high. I should be out in a few months."

"I can't believe they let you come out alone."

"They didn't. I have to have Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum with me at all times." Katie motioned to two guys standing towards the back of the room. It was clear that they were trying to fit in, but they didn't belong in the group that was congregated in the room. Both had on jeans that were obviously tighter than they were used to wearing, which would explain why they kept squirming every few seconds. One, who had short brown hair and box-ish looking glasses, was wearing a Pink Floyd shirt with the famous Dark Side of the Moon cover art on it. The other was wearing a Clash London Calling shirt. But the thing that really gave them away was their shoes. Both were wearing black Chuck Taylors, and they were obviously brand new, complete with immaculately white laces and rubber portions (a/n what the heck do you call the white parts of the shoe anyway?)

"I have to pretend that one is my brother, Joe, and the other is my boyfriend, Paul." Katie said, laughing. Zack was feeling better now that he had someone to talk to, but Katie's new thrills were questionable. For the first time that night, Zack spotted Dewey, who was calling for order.

"Okay everybody, sit down in the circle, we have some things to discuss."

Everyone found a chair. Zack was next to Summer, who began passing several sheets of paper around the circle. After they were passed out, she stood up in the middle of the circle.

"As you all know by now, I have called this meeting because our old record label is interested in sponsoring us on a reunion tour. The sheets that you are getting now are explanations of expectations on tour, what we will need to go on tour, and of course, your salary. They are willing to give us a hefty sum, but only if every band member is along for the ride. And so everybody please review these sheets, and you will have a few days to think it over, then you'll need to sign a contract. Is everyone here?"

She gazed around the room, brown eyes scrunching to find everyone. Around and around the circle, until she realized that a very important blonde head was missing. She felt herself starting to boil. Just count to ten, she thought, if you can count to ten then everything will be alright. One, two, three, four, a noise came from behind her. She swiveled and saw Marta laughing with Tomika. That was it. Summer couldn't count anymore. The composed expression that had before been on her face vanished in a second. It wasn't that she was mad at Marta and Tomika, she didn't care that they were laughing. But where was Freddy?

"Where the hell is Freddy?" she practically screamed, causing Katie's 'brother' to quickly wake up from his sleep of boredom. Everyone began to look at the room, and they realized that Freddy wasn't there. With that realization came the realization that without Freddy, none of them got paid.

Summer was questioning Dewey. "You said you would find everybody! Didn't you tell Freddy to come here?"

"I tried calling his latest number, but no one picked up. The answering machine had some girl on it. I left a message anyway, but never got any reply. And that was a week ago."

"Well, does anyone know where he is? Did anyone keep in touch?" Summer asked.

No one had. He had simply disappeared. "Whatever happened to Freddy Jones?" Katie asked.

Zack was the only one to answer. "Well, I've actually got a theory myself."

Katie squealed. "Let's hear it Zack! Let's hear your theory!"

He agreed, and started to tell his made up story of what he believed had happened to his former best friend and former drummer for School of Rock, Freddy Jones.

Do you like it so far? Each chapter is going to be a character's theory about what happened to Freddy. Please review it, please please please! I need some good constructive criticism in order to make my writing better! Oh and sorry for the shortness of this chapter, the other chapters will be longer, I promise!-


End file.
